Rose's Necklace
by weird-cute-n-random
Summary: What could happen if Dominique Weasley got a bottle of Felix Felicis? Hilarity, blind dates, and a mystery necklace. This is my first fic so go easy on me! Rated T because I'm paranoid. I might write a sequel, if anyone asks for one.


**A/N: Kay well this is my first actually finished story =3 AND it's dedicated to my new friend Ali! SHE ROCKS FOREVER. BECAUSE SHE NAMED A CHARACTER AFTER ME! Her fanfiction name is Loving Your Smile, so if for some odd reason you like my story, go read hers! They're 10 times better! Especially Going After Scorpius Malfoy! That's her best. Mkay well I've said (typed?) enough. GO READ! AND REVIEW!**

I'm sitting in The Three Broomsticks, fidgeting with the way-too-short white skirt. Why? One word: Dominique. A borrowed pale pink sweater "emphasized my skinniness," as Dom said. That kind of offended me. I mean, yeah, I'm not exactly tall, and I weigh less than most other people. But that doesn't mean I'm that skinny. I checked my watch from my Mum's mum for the umpteenth time that evening. It was quiet; the majority of the Hogsmeade weekend rush was long ago over. I ran my hand through my straightened Weasley red bangs and mumbled under my breath.

"Ugh, forget this. I don't need blind dates; I can get a guy on my own! Stupid Dom! Curse her and her Felix Felicis!" I still don't know how Dom managed to get a bottle of that liquid luck, but trust me; she used it as much as possible. She managed to break up her ex and his girlfriend, snatch him, write a passing essay in Potions, her worst subject, and even set me up on this bloody date. All she had wanted to do in the first place? Pass Potions! I really don't like her at the moment.

Just as I began to leave, clearly angry, someone ran into the restaurant. I stared at my academic rival as my dropped into an 'O'.

"Malfoy?" I exclaimed loudly, causing the few couples still inside the restaurant to whip their heads toward the platinum blond currently standing near the entrance to the pub.

"Weasley?" Malfoy said, extremely confused.

"Um, hi?" I replied with my brows wrinkled. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy frowned at my question."Ali Goyle sort of…set me up on a blind date."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "You're kidding me, right?" He shook his head. "Well, that's just GREAT!" My voice echoed through the pub.

"Weasley? You okay?"

"NO! I am NOT okay!"

"Might I ask why?"

I just looked at him, infuriated. "I"M GONNA KILL ALI AND DOM!" I squealed.

"Not that I really care but why?" Malfoy said, oddly interested. I just looked at him. "Am I missing something here?" he added.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that WE are supposed to be on a BLIND DATE!" I screeched.

"Oh." Malfoy said, unreasonably composed. "Well, I need to go clean up; I was attacked by your insane cousins. I guess that makes sense now." He just brushed some dirt off of his shirt sleeve and proceeded to saunter away.

"MALFOY GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY-" The rest of my rather foul insult was cut off with a warm hand clamping over my mouth. "MMPH!" I squirmed trying to break loose from the strong arms keeping me frustratingly still.

"Rosie! Calm down, it's just me!" a familiar voice said right in my ear.

"It's Rose. Al? What are you doing here?" I asked, after Al had released me from his iron grip. I rubbed my arms, and looked at Al is disbelief. "When did you get so bloody strong?"

"Quidditch Rosie. You hadn't noticed? Alice Longbottom bloody well did." Al winked.

I retched in answer. "Gross Al! We've known her since we were in diapers!"

"Oi! Weasley!" I turned around. Luckily there were no other Weasley cousins around. That actually happened quite often. I was struck dumb by who I saw calling my name.

"Zabini?" Why was Ryan Zabini talking to me? "Did you need something?"

"Err, yeah actually. Weas-Rose, I was wondering if maybe you..." Zabini trailed off. He actually put his arm behind his head in an almost nervous fashion.

"If I what?" I asked, rather intrigued. Ryan was surprisingly handsome in his Ravenclaw robes. He was nothing like his father, except in looks.

He cleared his throat uneasily. "If you perhaps wanted to, ah, accompany me to Honeydukes for a few sugar quills? I've got some connections and I can get as many free sugar quills as I want. So I thought maybe you would like to go but if you don't that's perfectly fine I just figured since you love writing and quills and school that you would probably like sugar quills I mean if not that's oka-"

"Ryan." I interrupted as he prattled on, "Are you asking me out?" Albus just stood there in shock.

"Er, maybe?" He said, more a question than an answer. I giggled like a First Year and felt my face go hot. No doubt the Weasley blush had turned my face the same color as my braided hair.

"Sure!" I answered after a short moment. Albus grabbed my freckled shoulder and pulled me off to the side. I smiled at Ryan and said, "Be right back, I guess!"

"Albus Severus Potter, what in Merlin's name was that for!" I scolded Al with an ineffective slap on the arm.

"Have you completely lost your marbles? Are you sick? Did you get hexed? Potion?" Al looked at me like I was completely insane. "Should I get a professor?"

"AL. I am completely fine." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Al? What's your problem! Ryan is an extremely nice person!"

Al's eyes bulged quite unattractively as he sputtered, "NICE? He's a bloody ZABINI!"

I shoved Al with all my might. "He's also standing right there you bloody idiot!" Ryan gave Al a weird look. Poor guy. Doesn't know what he's getting into. "Yes Al, and believe it or not I am aware he's a Zabini! He's nothing like his father though!"

"But he's a Zabini so…"

"And you're a Potter! What exactly does that mean! Have you saved the entire Wizarding World? Are you amazing at Quidditch?" I gave him a look that would have rivaled Mum's best 'Are-you-kidding-me?' face. Al's Quidditch playing was a joke in the Potter-Weasley Family. He was terrified of flying. I may have had Mum's brain, but I'm a lot more like Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. I was flying practically before I could walk. Al was much more like my Mum and Dad. He's sort of a genius (less than me of course) and is a complete klutz! Okay…maybe we have some things in common.

"That is completely differ-" Al started to complain.

"Oh shut it Al. It's not different at all and you bloody well know that."

Al pressed his lips into a line.

"For Merlin's sake, Al, give it a rest. You're such a girl sometimes."

He glared at me.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go hex the living Merlin out of Ali and Dom." I grabbed the grey pea coat hanging over the chair and quickly pulled it on. Spinning on my heel I crashed into someone. They caught me by my arms and pulled me into a standing position. I looked up and saw- "Malfoy?"

"Weasley, I believe we've already had this conversation." I glowered at his obnoxious comment. "Sorry Weasley, I didn't realize you were blaming everything wrong on me yet again. Remind me for a second time why you hate me so much?"

I turned away from his face childishly. "You're a Malfoy."

"Hypocrite," Albus said under his breath with a snicker. I whipped my head around, my long braid slapping Malfoy in the face. "Oi! Watch your hair Weasley!"

I gave Al a look, trying to get him to shut his big mouth, and turned back to Malfoy with a smirk. "Sadly, I can't say I meant to do that."

"Of course not love." Scorpius smirked back at me. I growled.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. LOVE!" I emphasized each word with a sharp poke to his chest, which was extremely muscul-WOAH. Hold that thought. NOW. I shook my head, clearing my brain of those odd, unwelcomed thoughts.

"Well now. If you two boys will get out of my way, I have a date to get to." Malfoy suddenly got a horrified look on his face.

"With Zabini?" Malfoy asked, looking a little green. I just nodded in response. His eyes got big and he pulled Albus off to the side while putting up one finger. He mouthed 'One second' then turned around to Albus.

I stood there impatiently, though not completely sure why I was waiting. I heard a flurry of whispers until Albus yelled quite loudly, "MERLIN'S BEARD!" He flushed and ducked his head down as Malfoy resumed his whispering.

They nodded at each other and approached me. I looked at them warily, not at all understanding what was going on. Before I could react they both hooked an arm on either side of me. To someone else, it just looked like a group of friends. In reality? They dragged me out of the pub, heading towards the castle.

We got about halfway back, and headed towards a clearing. Albus let go of my arm to grab his wand and conjured up two benches. Malfoy firmly pulled me onto one bench. Al sat himself down on the other bench. I looked at them, frankly kind of amused.

"Is this some sort of interrogation?" I questioned.

"Yes." They spoke at the same time, and it was rather creepy. There was a silence.

"Zabini want to jump your bones!" Albus blurted.

"And? He did ask me out, Al." I felt the need to point out that fact to Albus. He sighed, exasperated. "No Rosie, that's not what I mean."

Scorpius cut in, "He got dared to, uh, shag all the Ravenclaw girls in 5th year." He looked rather embarrassed. A Malfoy? Embarrassed? It was quite the sight. He looked adorable with his cheeks tinged just a little pink, like the color of my lip-gloss. Like I'd just kisse- BAD ROSE. BAD. STOP. YOU HATE SCORPIUS.

"How do you know that Scor-Malfoy?" Al looked at me in disbelief.

"Did you just call him Scorpius?"

"NO!" I said, a little too quickly. "I said Malfoy! You heard me!"

Al suddenly looked as if he had an epiphany. Then he grinned as he looked at me, to Scorpius, and back to me. "You fancy him!" I froze.

"What?" I glanced at Scorp-CRAP-Malfoy. We instantly flew to opposite sides of the bench, as we had never unlinked our arms. He looked as shocked as I felt.

Al did a little happy dance in his seat. "I figured it- OWWW! What was THAT for?" Scorpius and I had both punched his shoulders. I know Al was in pain from Scorpius' punch, but it still felt good to imagine I had hurt him. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't in Slytherin. But then I remember how much I love Ravenclaw.

Al still grinned stupidly, looking like a toddler that had just eaten a giant brownie. "You didn't deennnyyy it!" Al sang. With that, he shot up and sprinted behind the nearest tree before I could hex the bloody hell out of him.

With that, Scorpius and I were alone. You could have cut the awkward in the air with a bloody spoon. I could feel my ears get hot and silently cursed my Weasley genetics.

"Albus was just kidding, I mean, you're nice and all but.." I trailed off, my blush increasing ten-fold. I mean I didn't like him, but he was quite attractive. I hated him. Right?

"Weasley?"

Besides, he always flirted with me, so he clearly wanted to annoy me. Unless he liked me. WOAH there Rosie, hold your horses. Back up the train.

"Rose?"

You hate Malfoy. Always have, always will. He's a right git. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Rose? Hello?"

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"ROSE."

I'll prove to Al I hate Scorpius. I'll show him.

"ROSE!"

But how can I prove it? My mind went blank as I heard myself saying, "Stupefy!" and Scorpius was stunned, instantaneously.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Al asked, gaping as he walked out from behind the tree he was previously hiding behind.

"...I was proving a point?"

Al muttered the counter-curse and Scorpius fell to his knees, looking shocked.

Having heard everything, Scorpius asked incredulously, "And what might I ask, was exactly the point of that was?" I flushed and pulled my waist length ringlets over my shoulder, and ran my hands over it nervously.

"That I hate you," I said, "Because I had to prove it to Albus." I fiddled with the two golden intertwined hearts on my favorite necklace. Scorpius seemed to tense, and I vaguely acknowledged Al retreating back to the castle. "Is something wrong?"

He relaxed, but I could tell he was still nervous. "Er, no. Not really. Uh, might I ask where you got that necklace?" He looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh this? Albus gave it to me in fourth year. He told me it was from somebody, but he would never tell me who." I smiled. "He did say it was somebody in his dorm. Merlin, I spent months trying to figure it out."

Scorpius froze, looking almost terrified. "Al didn't, uh, tell you did he?" I laughed softly.

"Why, was it you Scorp?" I giggled behind my hand. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." I gave him a smile, before skipping off as I waved goodbye.

As I approached the castle, I noticed some weird stares, and Scorpius' fan girls were glaring at me. It wasn't until I approaches the Ravenclaw common room at the top of the tower did I find out.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" The bronze eagle seemed to smile. "Hmm...oh I know! Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is." I frowned as I pondered the question.

Then I smiled. "Why, the word is language! You simply stated there are only three words in 'The English Language.' Therefore, the word would have to be language."

"That is correct! Go right in Miss Weasley." I walked into the midnight blue room cloaked in stars. I loved this common room. It seemed to calm me. Except of course, at this moment.

"ROSIE!" I looked around the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw to see a panicked Kaytlee Johnson towing an equally panicked Amelia Nieman behind her. They both gestured wildly to follow them to our dormitory. I walked up the stairs and sat on my silk sheeted bed. They sat down on either side of my bed."Another interrogation?"

Amelia looked confused, but shook her head. "We just need to know if you actually had a snog-fest with Scorpius Malfoy on the way back from Hogsmeade!" I must have looked dumb struck because they both laughed.

"Don't worry love, it's all over. No need to lie to us!" Kaytlee said, winking at me. I was simply frozen. "Yoo hoo? Rosie?" I was too shocked to respond.

Amelia grabbed Kaytlee's arm and pulled her away. She shut the curtains around my bed saying, "Let's leave Rosie to her thoughts. She seems a little overwhelmed."

"Well of course! She snogged Malfoy! Merlin, that boy is dangerously handsome." I heard Kaytlee reply, as the dormitory room door shut.

I relaxed, but then tensed as I realized something.

No.

Oh no.

Oh please no.

Why me?

Why must _I_ be the one to fall in lo-WOAH. NO. Absolutely not. Delete that thought.

Me? In love with Scor-Malfoy? No no no. That will not happen.

No.

Unless it already has.

I flipped over and screamed into my pillow. I kicked my legs in frustration.

Suddenly, I heard whispers outside the door. I stopped throwing a fit, and sat up. The common room door opened, and I pulled back my curtains to see who it was.

"Al? How did you get up here?" Al frowned. He didn't answer.

"What's going on Rosie? I heard that you were snogging Scorpius after I left. Is that true?" Al seemed concerned.

"I wasn't. I don't know how that rumor was started." I groaned and fell on my back. I covered my face with a pillow and muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Al came over and sat beside me. "Come on, tell your favorite cousin." I shook my head from beneath the pillow. "Oh come on. Are you mad because I said you fancied him? You shouldn't be! Besides, I embarrassed Scorpius more than you." I threw the pillow aside and smiled pitifully.

"Youwereright" I said, softly and quickly. By some miracle, Al seemed to hear me. I thought.

"I what?" he asked, but he seemed shocked. I groaned and sat up.

"You. Were. Right. About Scorpius. But Al! I don't fancy him! I think I...I think I love him Al." My voice trailed off to a whisper. I looked down and started picking at a loose thread.

"Rosie, you better go and tell him that then. Because he fancies the pants off you. Figuratively. If it was literal I'm going to smash his face in."

"Al, where is he?" Al grinned and whispered into my ear. In a flash, I was gone. Up, out of the dormitory, down to the common area, all in about five seconds flat. I ran out of the common room, stumbling down the tight spiral staircase. I sprinted down the corridor to the stairs, making my way down to the kitchens. I slowed down, looking out for prefects. Sure, I was a prefect, but I wasn't scheduled for duty tonight. Therefore, it would seem quite suspicious.

I walked carefully to the pear, gave it a little tickle, and walked into the massive kitchens. I waved at a few of the house elves. Most of them knew me, because I spent quite a bit of my time down in the kitchens. I always made socks for all of the elves. They simply adored them. I glanced around, looking for Scorpius, when a hand tapped my shoulders. I barely stifled a scream.

I turned around, my hand on my heart. "Merlin, you scared me!" Scorpius smiled at me, but simply handed me a small pastry.

"Why don't you sit?" he asked, and I marveled at his politeness. "Unless you hate me too much to sit with me, that is," He chuckled but his eyes betrayed his feelings. As I gazed into his blue eyes I saw a flash of…hurt? I panicked.

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. "I don't hate you! Not at all! The opposite in fa-" I clapped a hand over my mouth, my face burning. I looked down and turned my head, my ringlets falling in my face. I heard Scorpius laugh. As I looked up out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile at me, his eyes almost sparkling. He reached out a hand and cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

He grinned and got up, walking away as he shook his head. Then he paused, and looked back over his shoulder. "The necklace was from me Rosie-Posie." Just like that, he was gone. My mouth dropped, and for the second time that night, I was frozen.

I sat in the kitchens for another half-hour, twiddling with the necklace. Finally, one of the house elves told me I had to leave. I grabbed the uneaten pastry and wandered up the stairs. I took my time, knowing everyone else had long ago retired to their beds. Eventually I found my way to the common room, and crawled into bed. I didn't bother to change into my pajamas, not realizing what a fuss Kaytlee was going to make in the morning. I drifted off to sleep, my last thought wandering to Scorpius' blue eyes. I never knew they were blue…


End file.
